spherefriendlovefandomcom-20200213-history
Linchpin324
Linchpin324 '''(known also as '''That Super Long Title in the Infobox) is the sole prophet and messenger of the Holy Nirvana. Since the first Nirvana Sounds Moment, Linchpin has archived and documented every single NSM up until 2014, when the torch was passed to Lumpco, who carries the Digital Codex. The first Codex of Nirvana was scribed by Linchpin, and was widely regarded as the groups most valued treasure, until The Great Loss happened, resulting in the erasure of the first Codex. Linchpin, despite his retirement from main-role scribing, is a professional NSM Scribesman, and statistically, has taken part in the largest number of NSMs in the group, many of which he initiated himself. To this day Linchpin continues and manages the Nirvana Religion and the Main Clique, ensuring that only those who are worthy gain access to the sacred grounds of Nirvanadom. Even as a fairly devout anti-theist atheist, he is the highest ranking member of a church devoted to making people in the world laugh a little more, and for that, he is great. Peace be upon him, hallowed be his name, may we kiss the ground he walks and hope to one day reach him in his awesome glory. Amen, shalom, aloha, au revoir, etc. Speaking of which, Linchpin, in the real world, is said to have an almost majestic accent while speaking French, that his already amazingly deep voice only compliments. Linchpin is an aspiring trumpet player who fancies jazz, and wishes to learn the saxophone one day too. It may not come as a surprise when I say Linchpin is a gamer. Linchpin relishes a good rpg, beit Baldur's Gate, Dark Souls, Fallout, Pen&Paper, they are amazing fun for him. Linchpin also very much enjoys Magic the Gathering, preferring to play Commander with one of three decks: His Boros colored aggro Gisela deck, his Bolas colored Nekusar accelerate deck, or his simic colored Vorel aggro deck. His prized posession is actually his copy of Akroma's Memorial, his first mythic rare card. Linchpin is said to have a very charismatic personality that makes him quite likeable, and it has been only recently that he has begun to realize his new power. He imagines himself as ginger Frank Sinatra incarnate, soothing voice, poetry imbeded in his body language, a wink that will set anybody of any sexuality (or lack thereof) into astonishment. It's just too bad that he's a white Cis male. Linchpin likes women. The only interest he has in men is to be their friend, but don't color him a homophobe. He is an egalitarian of a unique kind. He, in direct opposition to the general populace of Tumblr, believes that, yes, both men and women, straight and gay, have hardships in society today. He does get some flak for having his belief in real life though. Beit from conservative homophobes or misandryst feminazis. He does believe that with some left-wing power the US can reach true equality. Linchpin actually enjoys a wide variety of music. During his early years he listened to, and still continues to, Iron Maiden. His childhood consisted of a lot of heavy metal, rock, grunge, etc. This all began to change when he turned on Galaxy News Radio for the first time. Three Dawg's soothing voice guided him spiritually through prepubescence, molding his unfinished personality, branching his music taste out more, and eventually making him a new man. Now Linchpin's music taste consists of Metal, grunge, jazz, classical, blues, show-biz, rock, and most things. Despite the widened music taste, Linchpin still does not enjoy a few types of music. Linchpin never enjoyed pop or rap as a child, and continues to avoid them today. He also does not enjoy emo metal, it is more for the distaste he has for it than anything else. Linchpin is part of many fandoms. These fandoms make up a large part of what he does with others. He identifies as a SuperWhoTalian & the Chief, but the list goes on from there. Most of his fandoms are, in order of importance: Arby 'n the Chief, Fallout, The Binding of Isaac, Mass Effect, Doctor Who, Borderlands, Magic the Gathering, Supernatural, Hetalia, Demonata, and Elder Scrolls. As we can see, Linchpin324 is a colorful character, inspiring his friends to be more like him, defeating them with the wrath of Gisela, spreading his dialect, just being overall fun. And for that, I lost the game. On Steam Linchpin324 has a relatively regular Steam life, mostly consisting of RPGs (Fallout, The Elder Scrolls) and The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. Linchpin, in recent time, has gained an addiction to BoIR, requiring steady daily dosage of the game to remain sane. TriviaCategory:NirvanaCategory:People * Honorary Doctorate and PhD appointed by the Church of Nirvana *Speaks French *Still single *Wrote most of that wall of text above *May be narcissistic *Actually says "sad face" when he is disheartened (thanks, chief)